Ninja Academy: Side Stories
by Akylina11
Summary: Ninja Academy; Side Stories
1. Kotaro's Crush

I remember the first day I saw her. I never seen a girl like her before. Just breathtaking to see. She seemed perfect in every way, but it's too early to say that because I didn't know her yet. But I just wanted to go up to her and just introduce myself. But Munenori beat me and just said my name. I just lightly nodded to her, not knowing what to do. I saw her pick up my sword with ease and swing it around like it weighed an ounce. I was entranced with her movements and just kept feeling myself like her more and more.

As she held a firm grip on the sword and held it frozen next to Munenori, I knew she automatically hated him. But I automatically felt disgusted when I saw Goemon push her into the closet with Munenori. Jealousy was boiling up in me and I couldn't even listen to Sasuke count down the numbers from seven. But when I heard her moan out from the closet, I tightened my fists and clenched my teeth as I imagined him being her first kiss and the one to loose her virginity. I was growing more frustrated as I kept hearing the other female ninjas at the other academy start whispering how he never did that with them or how they wished that they could have been the first to go in the closet with him.

I was about to stand up and leave the room until Sasuke opened the door and stared at the two. Munenori walked out of the closet and just said that nothing happened. But I knew something happened. That fucking bastard used her. Her voice was shaky and I noticed that she was trying to hide a dark hickey that he made on her neck.

Munenori walked to the door that led to the hallway and he stopped and looked me straight in the eye. I knew what he was planning. I glared at him coldly and I saw a slight smirk appear on his face. Turning around and hiding his smirk, he called over Yayoi and I was boiling in anger. Walking outside and closing the door, I couldn't help but strain my hearing to what they were doing. I then heard both their footsteps go down the hall.

But my thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke called me. Looking forward, I saw a girl holding the revolver that I put into the box. She looked at me seductively and I thought I was about to throw up. My stomach was churning too much from seeing Munenori do that to Yayoi. I stood up and walked up to the girl and slowly retrieved my gun from her. She stared at me as I put it back in my holster and walking out of the room.

"Kotaro?" I ignored Sasuke as he called out to me.

"Hey Kotaro?" Musashi grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him. "The hell was that back there?" I glared at him and the three other roommates.

"Do you know what Munenori is doing to her right now?" They all looked at me confused.

"Nothing happened between them in that closet." Sasuke, as naïve as ever, says that.

"You might say that, but he used her." I was getting more impatient by the minute as they kept talking about Munenori.

"He wouldn't use her." Sasuke says.

"I would." Goemon looked at me with a smirk on his face and I snapped at him.

"Don't you fucking lay a finger on her!" I wanted to punch him so badly but Musashi held me back.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" Musashi pushed me back as I kept glaring at Goemon.

"You like her, don't you?" Saizo finally spoke.

"I need to get some air." I quietly said to them and walked away.

I walked outside onto the garden and inhaled some cool night air. I tried to relax my emotions as I kept remembering Munenori's pathetic smirk. I stared up at the full moon and thought of Yayoi. She reminded my of the moon. With her hair, it was a white with black tips and it suited her nicely. And wearing that white dress with a black edge, it looked amazing on her. I closed my eyes as I remembered her. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"You like her, don't you?" Turning around, Spirit stood there with his hands tucked into his pocket.

"Does it matter?" I said to him as I looked back up at the moon.

"Yes it does." He walked up next to me and looked up at the moon with me.

"I know you're her fifth element, but you shouldn't always be her bodyguard." I looked up at the tall, transparent spirit as the moonlight shined right through him.

"But we have been together since birth. I worry about her. Also because her father told me that I should protect her myself. No matter what." I smirked as he said this.

"Sounds to me that you like her more than me." I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw his start to blush.

"NO. Heck no!" He got all flustered and started talking a little fast. "No. We're just friends. We've always been friends. You can like her if you want. But no, I don't like her. She's like a sister to me."

"It's fine Spirit." I said to him and started walking back inside to the banquet.

I didn't enjoy the rest of the night. I just stood around and talked to a few people and was in a few conversations. But I was mostly out of it because of Yayoi and Munenori. I knew that he would go rough on her. I knew that he took away her virginity. I knew that bastard was sleeping in her bed right now. But I also knew that I didn't have the guts to stop him. I'm the one that feels pathetic.

Before I knew it, it was already midnight. Not wanting to stay there any longer, I walked outside again and climbed onto the first tree I saw. It was a large oak tree, so I just sat on one of its large branches and stared up at the moon. I heard some flapping in the distance, than looking around, I saw Hyosuke flying towards me. Extending my hand out for him, he got ahold of my finger with his foot and landed on it with grace. Gently setting my hand in my lap, I gently started stroking his head with my other hand as he looked up at me like he knew something was wrong.

"I wish I stopped her." I quietly whispered. "But I didn't have the guts to stop her. I knew Munenori would get more excited if I tried to stop him. But I didn't want her to have rough sex her first time." I felt myself starting to close my eyes and lean against the tree trunk.

After a while, I opened my eyes and saw that the moon has disappears from the sky and I could see the morning colors coming from west. And from the looks of it, it would be about 4:50am. So jumping down from the branch, I walked back into the building and down the hallway towards my room. But as I was making my way around a corner, I bumped into someone and we both fell on the ground.

"Damn." I rubbed my lower back and cussed.

"Oh! Sorry Kotaro!" As soon as I heard Yoyois voice, my heart started beating faster. She held out her hand for me and I looked up at her before grabbing hold of it, trying not to make it obvious that she's making me nervous. "Are you okay?" She asked me.

"I'm fine." I said to her, brushing myself off.

"Oh, okay." She quietly said as she looked to the ground. I started to walk away so I didn't start to show her how flustered I was just being around her. But I was held back as I was grabbed by my kimono. Looking back, I saw Yayoi with pleading eyes. "Why don't you like me?" She asked me.

" _How can she think the I don't like her?!_ "

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just," I stopped saying what I was gonna say and looked away from her.

"It's just what?" She repeated. Then I don't know why I did that, but I leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips. The lips that kissed Munenori. But I couldn't help myself. It's like I needed her more than anyone else.

"It's just the you shouldn't take it personal." I whispered to her before standing up and leaving her standing there surprised with the kiss. I walked around the corner and leaned against the wall, listening to her movements. As I heard her walk away, I punched the cement wall and shouted.

"DAMN IT!"


	2. False Alarm

It was like no other day. But it was the weekend. Saturday afternoon.

All the boys stayed back on campus while Yayoi and her friends went out today.

Spirit just finished training for the day and was in the shower. As he took a step out of the tub and onto the towel onto the ground, then covering his lower half, he walked over to the fogged up mirror and wiped it down with a towel. As he brushed his teeth, he just aimlessly gazed around the bathroom. But something in the trash caught his attention. It was a box. A narrow and long box.

"Huh? What's that?" As he picked the box out of the trash, he read a label that made him more curious.

"A pregnancy test?" Shaking the box, he heard something inside. Opening the top of the box, he took out a urine test and looked at the red plus on the side. Looking on the back of the box, he read that the red plus meant that it was a positive. To being pregnant.

"No way." His eyes widened as he saw the results in front of him.

Throwing the box away again, he quickly got dressed and made his way to the sliding door that separated the six boys room to Yayoi's and his.

In the other room, it was pretty occupied with all the six elite ninjas doing something. Munenori was on his desk working on the weekends work with Evergreen on his lap, sleeping. Musashi was cleaning both his swords on his top bunk. Saizo was listening to music while reading a book on his bottom bunk with Aqua loosely around his neck. Sasuke was on his top bunk with Sky on his lap as he played on his DS. Goemon was in the middle of the room doing pullups with a bar that hung from the ceiling. And Kotaro was also reading a book with music in with Hyosuke and Flame on his lap. The six were doing their own thing until they all stopped from the loud bang from the sliding door being slammed opened by the pissed off Spirit.

"Which one of you did it?!" Spirit screamed at the six ninjas, who were bemused of what they were being asked.

"Um...did what?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence.

"You know what you did!" Spirit than held up the pregnancy test and they all widened their eyes.

"Wait, what!?" Saizo and Kotaro shout at the same time.

"No way." Goemon has his mouth open and drops from the bar.

"Impossible." Munenori whispers.

"What's going on?" Musashi was still looking around and trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yayoi's pregnant!" Spirit and the other five shout at him in a unison. Making his eyes widen even more.

"When did this happen?!" He cried out.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Munenori said as he rolled his eyes at Musashi.

"Where did you get that?" Saizo asked as he nodded to the tester.

"I found it in the bathroom. Our bathroom." Spirit said annoyingly.

"But, didn't she have sex with all of us." Goemon said to prove a point.

"That's why I am asking, which one of you did it?" They all stared at him blankly.

"What if you did it but you were trying to just blame it on one of us?" Saizo said to him.

"How can I get Yayoi pregnant? I'm a freakin element. Technically, I can't get her pregnant."

"Well that is true. So it does have to be one of the six of us." Kotaro says as he looked around.

"I used a condom." Goemon speaks out.

"We know you, Goemon." Munenori says annoyingly.

"You would do anything to not get a kid. So it has to be one of the five of us than." Sasuke looked at the four ninjas and they stayed silent.

"This is getting nowhere." Spirit says after a long silence.

"Well what are we supposed to do?!" Saizo shouted out.

"Wait, how do you know Yayoi's pregnant?" Musashi, who seemed to finally see what was going on, asked a serious question.

"If it was in our bathroom, it's Yayoi." Spirit says bluntly.

"But did you ask her?" Kotaro asks.

"Well, no… But I know it's her!"

"So your only proof is that pregnancy test?" Munenori raised an eyebrow at Spirit and he went quiet. But before he said anything, he heard their bedroom door open and voices come into the room.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe she's pregnant!" A females voice was heard, but it wasn't Yayoi's. And as the seven boys heard that, they all widens their eyes again.

"I know." Another voice spoke from the other side of the sliding door. "She's still new here and she will have to move back home because of that."

"I knew it!" Spirit mouthed.

"But when did you take the rest though?"

"She took it yesterday night. We all came over and hung out with her until she told us the news." The girls voices sounded excited as they continued talking about the pregnancy, not even knowing that the boys were listening from the other side of the sliding door.

"When's Yayoi gonna get here?" As one of the girls asked, the door opened and Yayoi's voice was heard.

"Oh good! You're here!"

"Yeah! Were just so excited about the pregnancy that we couldn't wait to talk to you about it!" One of the girls say cheerfully.

"But I need to check on something first." It was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again. "Oh good, the pregnancy test is still in the trash."

"Why are you worried about it?" One asked.

"I'm afraid that Spirit will find it and think that I'm pregnant instead of Bailey." Spirit's eyes widened and the ninjas narrowed.

"I didn't knew it?" Spirit mouthed and felt like an idiot as he stood there in front if the boys.

"Well we're gonna go back to our room right now. See ya later Yayoi." The two girls left the room and it was silent.

"Stop trying to hide from me." Yayoi opens the door and Spirit lightly jumped in surprise.

"Oh, well I just got bored and was hanging out with these six." He lied.

"Alright…" She raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"So, I hear your friend is pregnant?" Musashi asked. Giving Spirit a chance to hide the test.

"Yeah, she found out last night and were so happy for her!" Yayoi says as she started jumping around.

"Alright there girl. Let's all get some lunch then come back to talk about it some more." Spirit says and pushes Yayoi out of the room. As he shut the door behind him, the six ninjas didn't move a muscle and stared at the door.

"False alarm." Sasuke says lastly.


	3. In Disguise: Saizo

I stood outside the entrance of the building with Goemon speaking sarcastically through the ear bud. I kept rewinding the plan in my head for this mission that I'm doing with Yayoi and the two schmucks. Well, I wouldn't say that Yasu is a schmuck. He's cool. He's been on a few of my missions and he's done a good job but I'm still not very friendly to the guy. Just civil.

"What are you thinking?" I looked up at Goemon and saw him looking at a mirror, fixing his hair.

"That you are too selfish." I said to him. Making him slightly laugh.

"You're just jealous because I have the looks." Goemon winked at me as he kept putting it in a different style until it went perfect with his outfit.

"Keep telling yourself that." I said rolling my eyes. Then hearing a sound from the back entrance, I look over to see Yasu walking out with his hand on his cheek. "Hey Yasu!" I shouted out to him.

Looking up, he put his hand down and walks up to me like nothing happened.

"What? They didn't let you in the ladies room?" Goemon says as he walked up to the two of us.

"Pretty much." He answered.

"Why was your hand on your cheek?" I asked him curiously.

"Well," Even though it was dark out, I was still able to see that he was starting to blush red.

"Spit." I ordered harshly.

"She kissed me." He was as red as a tomato after he said that.

"What?" And both Goemon and I were both surprised.

"She kissed you?" Goemon asked.

"Yeah." Yasu slowly nods.

"You've never been kissed by a girl?" I ask.

"Um… I'm kinda gay…." Yasu's voice trailed as he told Goemon and me.

"Wait, what?!" We shouted in a unison.

Yasu doesn't seem like a gay type of guy. He looks like he fucks lots of girl. But him telling us that he is gay, just surprised me. And it surprised Goemon also.

"What do you mean 'kinda' gay?" Goemon asked him with his mouth hanging open.

"I think he means that he is gay and he is straight. So you're pretty much bi." I say to him as he keeps looking down at the ground.

"Yeah." He quietly replies.

"So you have sex with guys?" Goemon for some reason couldn't get it in his head as he kept staring at him.

"Yeah…." His voice trails as he answers him.

"Who's your boyfriend?" I ask him after a short silence went between us.

"Um…. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Yasu scratches the back of his head and looks away from me.

"I have a guess." Yasu looked back at me when I spoke. "It's Shinju, isn't it?" He sighs and drops his hand next to his pocket.

"Yeah."

"But how do you know you're bi instead of gay?" Goemon asked.

"I have had sex with a girl a few times when I was younger. Then after I came here, I met Shinju and we started to….you know….do it." I raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you?" When Yasu mentioned 'younger' it got me wondering who this guy really is.

"22." Goemon again dropped his jaw. "Shinju is 19."

"No surprise there. He's always been older than us." I said to myself out loud. Then looking down at my phone, I turned around towards Goemon and nod. "Time to get this show on the road. Goemon, come in in a few minutes. Give me some time with her." Goemon devilishly smirked at me as I walked through the door and into the prostitutes playhouse.

"Welcome sir!" The manager of the place comes out to greet me as I walked up to him casually while flipping my hair over my eye. "First time?"

"Just looking for a day off of work." I answer him. Making him wink at me.

"Ah. I understand. Well hope you find someone who would suit your needs tonight." I nod to him before I walked through another door, into a room full of woman sitting around in expensive furniture. And one of those woman were Yayoi. Who I eyed for a split second.

Flipping my hair again, I looked back at our target as Yayoi started talking in her Russian accent. Trying to bait her into me. Which worked like a charm. She came up to me and grabbed my hand, making me follow her into a red room. Once the sliding door shut behind us, she didn't hesitate to smash her lips onto mine. But her kiss wasn't like Yayoi's. Her kiss wasn't addicting, full, passionate, savoring, and innocent. Hers was more demanding.

Playing my part, I deepened the kiss and started moving towards the bed that was on the side of the room. Pushing her down on the bed with my lips still on hers, I felt her hands start running up my chest and start pulling down the sleeve of my kimono. Then in my earbud, I heard a familiar sound that made me start to clench the sheets. Yayoi moaning. From having sex with Goemon!

 _"The fucking bastard!"_

I thought to myself as I started sucking on the woman's tongue. I was sucking on it with a lot of force, making her moan out with pleasure. But that didn't give me any effect whatsoever. It just made me less patient to get this job over with. So I did. Taking out a poisonous needle from my sleeve, I swiftly pushed it into her chest and swallowed her slight scream. Finally her movements stopped and she lay under me with her eyes wide open. Taking my hand over her eyes, I lowered her eyelids and made her look like she was sleeping.

Getting up from the bed and fixing my kimono, I silently slipped out of the room and into where Goemon and Yayoi were. I stood at the door for a moment before speaking out.

"I thought I told you no sex." Yayoi looked up at me in surprise, like she didn't hear me come into the room.

"Saizo! How long," Before she finished saying what she was gonna say, I noticed Goemon getting a tighter grip on her hips and thrust into her harder. Making her moan out.

"I don't remember you telling me that." I gritted my teeth as he played dumb with me with a stupid smirk on his face. "So did you get her?"

"Yep. No one even noticed how quiet it got." I said before I walked up to the two and knelt down in front of Yayoi. "I hope you enjoyed me better than him." She looked at me confused for a moment. But it left her face when I hungrily pressed my lips against hers. The woman's kiss couldn't compare to Yayoi's.

We kept going at it for a while before Goemon finally cummed in her and she collapsed on her hands and knees. Goemon was also starting to break a sweat from fucking her so much. Grabbing her kimono from the ground, I wrapped it around her as Goemon picked her up and walked her out of the building into the limo. The whole trip back was silent. Goemon sat at her feet while Yayoi's head rested on my lap and I played with her hair, gently tossing it and twisting it around my fingers. Yasu was also sitting on the other end of the limo with a glass of champagne in his hand. Guessing he needed it.

The limo came to a stop and we made our way to Yayoi's room with Yasu behind us. Goemon still carried her through the door and I pulled back the covers on her bed. Laying her down, she was already fast asleep as we walked out of her room and into the hallway.

"Yasu!" Then out of nowhere, we heard a familiar voice heading towards us. Looking up we saw Shinju run towards Yasu and jump on him excitedly, wrapping his arms around his neck and Yasu wrapping his around his back.

"Hey Shinju." Yasu smiles as he held him up. Then bringing his lips down to him, they kissed each other passionately and lovingly. Not caring that Goemon and I were staring at them.

"You're an idiot." I finally said to Goemon as I smacked him on the back of the head.


	4. Swapping Bodies: KotaroxGoemon

_**Swapping Bodies; Goemon & Kotaro**_

It was like any other day. Besides the part that I was called into Master Hanzo's office for unknown reasons. I sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk as I heard nothing but silence. Sucked that he wasn't here to get this over with. Until I started hearing multiple footsteps out in the hallway and stood up quickly when the office door opened. Coming through the door was Master Hanzo with Goemon and Kotaro behind him. Goemon looked at me with some slight surprise and Kotaro nodded his head to me in greeting.

"Did you figure it out yet?" Hanzo asks me as he got to the other side of his desk.

"Pfft. No. How would I? I was only called into your office." I shrug my shoulders as Kotaro and Goemon stood on either sides of me, also with the same confused expression.

"You three," He pauses as he points at us. "Are going on a mission."

" _How am I surprised?"_ I asked myself.

I have been going on missions at least once a week. Some were even pointless; but I gotta listen to the boss. But why am I going with fire and ice?

Goemon shifts his weight on his left leg and crosses his arms. "And what is this mission?"

Kotaro as always held one hand in the other behind his back and had a blank expression on his face. "And is it important?"

"I don't know. Your opinions." Hanzo says with a smirk.

 _ **~~~~~ Six Hours Later ~~~~~**_

"Is there even a thing!?" I ask them as they finally find out what the mission was.

The mission is to assassinate a group of bandits that seem to have sorcery practices within them. Aka; magical ninjas.

We were sent on a private jet to a small village that has been having these "magic ninjas" problems. It's a pretty short trip. Just about over an hour but it was in the middle of the night because GOEMON was taking too long to pack and get his things ready. This is one reason why I don't like going on far away missions with him.

"Apparently, there are." Goemon says to me with slight sarcasm.

"They have stolen from three small villages so far. This village has had many sightings of them. So we will have some percentage of luck." Kotaro says as he drank an AriZona.

"How do you drink those?" Goemon asks as he takes out a 2 liter bottle of Mt. Dew.

"How do you drink those?" Kotaro countered with a slight smirk.

"How do you last each other?" I asked with a small laugh and looked out the window and saw that we were close to where our destination was.

" _This is gonna be a long night."_

 _ **~~~~~ Outside The Village ~~~~~**_

"So again, why are we in a tree?" I asked Goemon who sat a tree branch higher than me.

"So we could spot these bandits. Duh." He crosses his eyes at me and I return him a stuck out tongue.

"Shut up you two." Kotaro says in slight annoyance.

"He started it."

"Why are you in a tree?" Looking down, the tree of us saw a little boy; about seven, looking up at the tree and tilting his head.

I then jumped down from my branch and near the little boy. "Hey kid. I'm Yayoi. What's your name?"

"Daisuku." He said.

"Daisuku." I repeated. "Did you know, Daisuku means 'great help'?"

"Really?" I nodded while Daisuku smiled at me. "My mom says I'm always a great help to have around."

"That's awesome. Now you think you could help me with something?"

"Yes." He nods and I look up at Kotaro, making him jump down from his branch.

"We were wondering if you have seen these bandits around the village." Kotaro asks him.

"Why do you think I'm out here?" I raised an eyebrow. "I look out for them so I could tell my mama when to hide."

"Wait. So you have seen them?"

"Yes. But I don't know why you're in a tree. They come from the ground."

"The ground?" Kotaro asks.

"Like, like," Daisuku looks at the ground, trying to find his words. "Like a shadow."

"Like a shadow?" I looked up at Kotaro and he shook his head in confusion.

"Kotaro! Yayoi!" Goemon jumps down from the tree and ran towards the village. "They are here!"

We follow him into the streets of the small village and the first thing I saw was two black figured bodies in the shadows, holding an expensive ring that looked to be solid gold with a medium sized diamond, making the moonlight shine through it.

Quickly hiding behind a corner, I held my breath and waited for them to make their next move. But what happened wasn't what I expected. I turned my head slightly to look around the corner only to have my mouth covered with a cloth and my head covered in a sack. I then felt my arms being tied behind my back and my legs tied together. I was then grabbed and thrown over someone's shoulder and I started to feel us moving in fast and sharp movements. But then; it stopped and I was dropped to the ground. I started hearing arguing around me and I tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Why did you take the girl?!" A deep voice argued.

"I saw her sneaking around. I didn't want her to see who we really are." Another voice says to him but he seemed to be speaking slightly quieter then the guy with the deeper voice.

"Like bullshit." He grunts. "All you want to do it take advantage of her."

"She's cuter than you think." I heard the guy smirk as I heard footsteps walk towards me.

I strain my hearing and heard the footsteps come closer to me. As he was close in front of me, I swung my body and legs and made him hit the ground in surprise. Then I heard a second pair of footsteps running towards me and I kicked him in what seemed to be the thigh and he fell to the ground.

"You bitch." The deep voice says to me before I felt my throat close and a spasm goes through my body; making me stop my movements and freeze. "Cuter than you think. Hmph. More like you are a fighter." He takes off the sack and I was blinded by a lantern that wasn't too far from me. When I blinked, I looked up to see a handsome face looking back at me.

The man looked to be in his early twenties. Green eyes, brown hair just above his ears, thin lips, pointed but small nose, and a small scar across the top of his nose.

"Hmm. You're right. She is cute." I felt my face drain as I saw lust fill his eyes. I would have gulped but I was suffocating because of my throat being tightened. "Haven't seen you around here. You new?" I would have also responded in some way but when I tried to move, I felt the spasm go through my body again; making me clench my tied hands together and let out a painful groan.

" _I'd rather just die right now."_ I mentally said to myself.

"Oh. You still under that spell? Here you go." The guy does a strange hand gesture and I immediately felt all the pain go away from my body and I relaxed on the ground. Then he takes the cloth out of my mouth and I cough violently before I caught my breath and looked up at him again.

"What are you people?" I asked him in my hoarse voice.

He smirks before answering confidently. "I'm a sorcerer." My eyes widened at his direct answer. "My name is Takayoshi. Pleased to meet you." I didn't move as he spoke to me. Keeping my lips sealed. "Don't talk much?"

I finally opened my mouth. "Takayoshi means 'high justice'. You're the exact opposite of that." I narrowed my eyes at him and his expression turned grim.

"You must like to bad mouth people, little bitch. You need a punishment." He stood up and snapped his fingers. Before I knew it, I was being electrocuted throughout my body without anyone touching me.

I screamed like hell was reality. It was surrounding me and him in the room we were in and echoed further out. The torture ended thirty seconds after it started and I felt jolting pain everywhere. I looked up at Takayoshi again with some plead but his eyes were still covered in grim. He was staring right at me like he was learning every single detail on my body.

He finally spoke to me with monotone. "Were you sent to assassinate me?"

" _Damn it!"_ I didn't say anything but stare at him. Also trying not to think of the answer. But he somehow saw it in my face and again snapped his fingers to electrocute me.

Before long, I passed out into the darkness.

 _ **~~~~~ Later ~~~~~**_

"Yayoi. Yayoi." I felt myself waking up from the darkness that conquered me and hear my name being called out by a familiar voice.

Looking up from the ground, my blurry vision caught sight of someone covered in red and gold. As my eyes started adjusting, Goemon's face appeared in front of mine and he had a look of worry that I have never seen on him before.

"Goemon…" I squinted my eyes more to get a clearer vision, but Kotaro's voice then interrupted.

"Kotaro. Everybody here are dead now. Mission accomplished." I looked up at Kotaro to find a cocky smirk on his face that didn't seem to go with him.

" _What's going on?"_ I asked in my head before I was surrounded by darkness once again.

 _ **~~~~~ On the plane ~~~~~**_

"Ugh." I opened my eyes and felt heavy physically and mentally.

I looked around me slowly and saw that I was on the plane ride home. The seats around me were empty and I saw that I was covered in a blanket. Taking the blanket off, I sat up and stretched my arms out to the sides and yawned. I probably slept for an hour because we were just close to half an hour away from our destination. Hearing footsteps coming from the back of the plane, I looked up and saw Goemon look at me with some slight surprise.

"Hey. You're up." Goemon then sat across from me and handed me a bottled water that he carried in his hand.

"Thanks, Goemon…" I raised an eyebrow at how 'nice' Goemon was acting. He seemed to be acting more like Kotaro then himself.

He sighed before responding. "You still didn't figure it out?" I looked at him with some confusion as I drank some water. "Goemon and I switched bodies. I'm actually Kotaro."

I spit half the water that was in my mouth all over 'Kotaro' as I heard this news.

"WHAT?!"

Kotaro wipes his face with his sleeve before nodding his head.

"Holy crap. That was the most amazing reaction I have ever seen!" Looking to the side, 'Goemon' had his phone out and was recording the little conversation Kotaro and I had and got me spitting in his face. "I'm sending this to Saizo."

"They will think you are the one that got spit on, Goemon." Kotaro says to him bluntly, making him stop and put away his phone.

"Good point." Walking out of his hiding spot, he sat next to me and rested his feet on the table. "I never knew how comfortable your clothes were Kotaro."

"I never knew how open your clothes were Goemon."

"I never knew how confused I could get until now." I shook my head and sighed. "How did this happen?"

Kotaro begun. "Well, first we tracked down some of the bandits in the village and followed them to a cave that looked like it would be big enough to hide treasures and stolen goods in there. So we snuck in and found you on the ground; just lying there. Arms tied behind you and your legs woven together."

Then Goemon took over. "Then we were ambushed. Surrounded by them in every direction. We did our duty and that was to kill them. And we did. Half of them anyways. Then just by coincidence, both Kotaro and I did the Ninja Cloning technique. But the little asses reflected a mirror spell and switched both our bodies and we didn't know what to do but just use our weapons to fight the rest of them." I nodded my head then realized.

"What do we tell Master Hanzo?"

"Nothing!" Fire and ice say in a unison.

 _ **~~~~~ Back at the Academy ~~~~~**_

The three of us stood outside of Master Hanzo's office as we waited to be called in.

"Come in." We heard and we walked into the office; tense and nervous about being found out that I didn't help with the mission and that Kotaro and Goemon have switched bodies.

I hope he doesn't notice the way they stand right next to me. Kotaro and Goemon stood the way they would always when they came into this office for a mission. Kotaro stood with his chest out and hands behind his back with a serious expression. While Goemon stood with the weight on one of his legs and arms crossed in front of him with a slight smirk.

" _Oh, please don't screw up Goemon."_ Was all I could think as we stood in front of Master Hanzo.

"How did it go? Report." He said to us.

"It went successfully. We assassinated all the bandits in the area and delivered all the goods back to the owners." Kotaro(in Goemon's body) says to him in a frank manner. Nothing close to how Goemon would say it.

"Goemon," Before he went on with what he was gonna say the two boys answered him. Making Hanzo raise an eyebrow and look at Kotaro (Goemon in Kotaro's body); making him bite down on his lip. "I was gonna ask why you are wearing Kotaro's revolver." I let out a silent sigh of relief as I knew we were on thin ice.

"Um… He wanted me to carry it, sir."

" _Kotaro!"_ I screamed at him because Goemon NEVER calls Master Hanzo 'sir'.

"Hold on…" All three of us tense up and stare wide eyed; like we knew we would get in trouble. "Now tell me the truth! Which one of you is Goemon!?" Goemon raised his hand slowly and looked at the ground. "You've got to be kidding me!" Hanzo then fell back into his chair and rubbed his head.

"We were both trying to do the Ninja Cloning technique but the bandits used the mirroring spell and changed our bodies." Kotaro told him. Not making the situation any better.

"The Cloning technique should ONLY be used by one ninja only! One must not perform this technique while another is because there is a high risk of this problem appearing." He sighed before speaking again. "There are a few ways you could reverse this situation but the one I would recommend will probably take a few days."

"I don't want to be stuck in his body for those days!" The two ninjas snapped in a unison.

"Well, figure out a quicker way then. You're excused. And good job with the mission." He waved us off as we all bowed and left the room.

"Now where can we get the information to know about the reversal of a failed cloning technique?" I asked them as we walked down the hall.

"The library." Kotaro says to me and we headed there in silence.

"Found it." I looked at the words written in a thick book.

"What does it say?" Goemon asks as he looked over my shoulder.

"Um… It says here that sexual intersection actually is the fastest way to reverse this cloning technique." I kept reading the facts and saw a small picture of a threesome happening just under the full paragraph of how it happens.

"Mmm." Kotaro's voice seemed different with Goemon's words slipping off his tongue. "That sounds like a good idea right now."

I felt Goemon's (Kotaro's body) lips lightly graze my earlobe and making me shiver from his touch. Then Kotaro (Goemon's body) slaps him hard on the back of the head; making him stand up and glare back at him.

"It's a way better idea then waiting a few days!" He argues.

"Yeah, but we aren't doing it in the library." Then he walks away towards my room.

The two of us followed behind Kotaro as we walked through the hallways in silence. And I was hoping that maybe they wouldn't hear my heart pounding in my chest. Every step closer we got to my room, I felt like my heart was gonna explode. I couldn't tell how the two boys felt because they had the exact opposite expressions on their faces that seemed so unfamiliar. Kotaro in Goemon's body had a blank expression like he usually does. While Goemon is Kotaro's body had a smirk upon his lips; which I rarely see on him. I never knew I would be so confused.

When we got to my room, Kotaro grabs me gently by the wrist and pulls me onto him. Then leaning down, he roughly locks our lips together and he immediately forces his tongue into my mouth and we fight for dominance.

"Damn. I wanted first dibs." I heard Goemon say and I felt Kotaro putting on a familiar smirk.

Goemon comes up behind me and starts licking and sucking on the back of my neck making a shiver go down my spine. He snakes his arms around my body and started to undo my sash to my kimono that I wore for the mission. Undoing it in less than ten seconds, he opens up my kimono and exposes me in just my underwear. I parted from kissing Kotaro and turn my head to kiss Goemon. Kotaro lowers himself and plays with my breasts; licking, sucks, biting, and massaging them and making me moan in Goemon's mouth. Kotaro then moves his hand down to my sex and rubs my area through my underwear and getting it more wet.

"How do we reverse the cloning?" Kotaro asks as he keeps rubbing.

"You both...have to be inside me…at once…" I heart was racing from the sensations they were giving me. I've never had a threesome before, but it feels way better than just two people.

Kotaro and Goemon both nodded before Kotaro stood up and undressed in front of me. Then taking me to the bed; Goemon also undressed and sat on the bed, patiently waiting for us. Kotaro sat me on the bed and I scooted up to Goemon while Kotaro got in front of me and pushed me between them two.

"Ever had a threesome before?" Goemon asks.

"No." I shake my head.

"Hm. First time for everything."

"You behind, me in front?"

"Yeah." Goemon and Kotaro nod.

Before I asked what they meant, Goemon slide himself in me from behind while Kotaro waited until I settled down from the unexpected enter. When I finally moaned from him slowly moving in and out of me, Kotaro adjusted himself and thrust into me hard as Goemon started picking up his pace. Both of their penises are large and thick and I felt the two of them pumping in me in sync and drilling me with hard pleasures. I leaned forward and Kotaro and I rested our foreheads together as I rocked my hips and he kept thrusting into me. Both of our breathes hit each other as we panted and moaned out. I had my eyes closed, but I heard a light whisper from Kotaro to look at him and we both stared at each other with an attraction and pleasure.

Who am I kidding, no matter whose body he is in, Kotaro will always be that one special person that I will feel an attraction to; besides Spirit.

I finally felt myself start to tighten and I screamed as I released on them. The two gave me a breather as I rested my head on Kotaro's shoulder and the two just looked at each other.

"It didn't work." Goemon said with a frown.

"Maybe…" Kotaro furrowed his brows and looked down at me.

"It's gonna hurt but we have to."

"What do you have to do?" I asked. But Goemon quickly flipped me so I was facing him instead of Kotaro and he kissed me roughly.

" _Geez, even in Kotaro's body it still feels like Goemon."_ I thought as I kissed him back.

Goemon was still in me as I kept kissing him but he held onto my hips tightly for some reason until I felt Kotaro also enter me from behind and I felt myself stretch out as their penises were in me at the same time and the same place. They began to slowly move in me; not quite in sync, but as I grew comfortable with them in me they picked up their speed and were in sync. Kotaro slid his arms around me and played with my breasts as Goemon took a free hand and inserted two digits into my loose pussy and curled his fingers. I was a moaning mess as I moved my body with the two members in me and felt pleasure run all over my body. I felt like I was in heaven. My mind was going fuzzy and I started to feel sore from behind.

I heard Kotaro and Goemon both start to let out husky sounds from their lips and I felt their penises start to throb inside me. They kept thrusting in me until I screamed out and felt myself release. And at the same time, I felt the two members release their seeds into me and an electric shock wave ran through my body; making me feel weak all over the place. I leaned forward and leaned my head on Goemon's shoulder. Or, was Goemon's shoulder.

"It worked." I heard Goemon say from behind me as he took his member out of me.

"Yeah. We're back in our bodies." Kotaro also took himself out of me and cradled my body for a moment before making me lie down on the bed.

It was silent for a few minutes as the two laid on either side of me and held me in a certain area on my body.

The silence was broken. "What's it like to kiss a guy?" Goemon asks out of nowhere.

"Sit up." Goemon and Kotaro both sit up and Kotaro didn't hesitate to hold his head in place and force Goemon to kiss him roughly.

Goemon held a surprised expression before closing his eyes and enjoying the kiss. Kotaro pulled away slightly for air before kissing him roughly again.

" _Goemon is totally gonna turn gay after this."_ I said to myself as I smiled and watched the two make out.

"Wow." He says after a makeout session.

"Don't get used to it. I'm not kissing you anymore." Kotaro told him bluntly before lying down next to me and kissing me lightly on the lips then the forehead. "Go to sleep, Yayoi."


End file.
